Royal Blood
by ElizabethLee101
Summary: What would have happened if Alice hadn't return back to Forks and the Volturi would have found Bella, the only human being with the knowledge of the existence of vampires? They would have had only two options :Either she dies or changes as one of them...
1. Preface

Preface

They say that when you have a near-death experience or when you are going to die your whole life flashes in front of your eyes. I've had more than my fair share of near-death experiences in my life, well. I guess you cold say I was the most accident prone girl in the history of forever. But now when death was a few seconds away, all I could see was blackness surrounding me like a cloud.

I tried to scream for help but then laughed at myself in dark humour. For whose help was I shouting for? There was no sign of mankind here for miles. Even though I was pretty sure no one would hear me I continued screaming.

I was secretly hoping that this was a dream and in any moment my Dad would come rushing in my room and wake me up. But this was no dream but rather a nightmare. A nightmare unlike every nightmare I ever had, because it was spun in the yarn of a dangerously heightened reality for me.

Abruptly the black clouds around me disappeared and I was sucked into a deep hole of blackness, defying all the laws of gravity. As I was pulled deeper and deeper, I screamed again. But this time no voice came from my mouth.


	2. Routine

CHAPTER 1

ROUTINE

"Hey Jake ", I shouted from across the street wondering if he could hear me over the constant patter of the rain. I was standing on the street across the Black's house, a small wooden place with dull red paint resembling a barn; on another side of the house was the endless stretch of the forest.

Jake hadn't heard me so I decided to rather walk all the way to him where he was fixing his Volkswagen Rabbit in his garage than to shout like a fool in the rain. Customarily, rain is considered as a bad portent but here in Forks, Washington the rainiest place in the continental America, it was just an inevitable event.

I trotted towards the garage to Jake shielding myself from the rain with my school bag. "Hey ", I almost screamed in his ears.

"I heard you the first time", he said with a little hint of irritation visible in his voice.

_Touchy guy._

"You can't still be angry about yesterday!" I shouted. Anyone who would have been passing by at that moment would have surely assumed me a crazy girl. I mean, what else would you call a girl who is standing in the rain near the forest, shouting on top of her voice to a guy who seems to pay no attention to her?

_Yeah, C-R-A-Z-Y._

Jake finally looked up from the Volkswagen he was rebuilding. His brown eyes observed me for a second then he said stating the obvious, "Come on, let's get inside. You're all wet."

_Thanks for the concern, Jacob Black._

"What was it Bella?" He said- in a calm voice this time- as soon as we entered his living room. Billy- Jake's father- wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"You haven't called in two days; no message, no visits. Nothing. I was worried about you"

"Sorry, I was kinda busy with school", I replied because I had no energy to argue or think of a more rational explanation.

"Fine", Jake replied with a smile and it was nice to see him that way. Happy. Since the werewolf action going on these days had slowed down, he spent most of his time with me.

_Oh wait, did I mention werewolves? Umm…Must've slipped outta my mind. Oops!_

Yeah, okay. So Jake and some of the guys from the reservation at LaPush are werewolves. They are called the "protectors", who only evolve only when vampires are around.

_And about vampires, let's just say I'll explain it later. _

Both the Hollywood horror movie stuff- the vampires and the werewolves- were a closely guarded secret and no soul on this earth –except one from their own clan or tribe- could ever know about them.

_Well, except me._

I am probably one of the rare or the only ones to know about them. _Know about them? _ Dude, I think I know more supernatural creatures than humans. My life is nothing less than a bizarre Hollywood movie gone wrong.

"C'mon Bella, I'll show you the new counterpart I found for the Rabbit," Jake said as he led me back to the garage. Jacob was rebuilding a Volkswagen rabbit. Most of the days he used to build his rabbit and I used to sit beside him in knee deep mud chatting with him. That is life for me. Or maybe has been so since January.

I followed him shutting the main door behind me.


	3. Visitors

VISITORS

Sometimes I myself don't know why I do what I do. I seriously don't. Call me a crack head but that's just me and life has always been like that. So don't ask me why at five thirty p.m. on a chilly evening I was wandering by myself in the deepest areas of the woods. Just don't.

When I don't have work at the Newton's store or I am not hanging with Jake or not doing chores or not at school, I roam in the forest aimlessly.

_Crack head. I know._

So here I was going on and on in the woods without any idea of my destination because I know as weird as it seems there hasn't been a single day when I am lost in the labyrinth of the trees. Like some part of my mind knows where to go. I always am on the trails near the meadow and I always find my way back to my Chevy truck.

_But not today._

I thought I knew where I was going- because no matter where I go, I always reach the stream. But today I reached an opening among the trees and it was kind of big. Only wild grasses lay there, not a single tree stretching a few meters.

And that's when I heard them. No kidding. Footsteps moving in synchronization over dry autumn leaves. My mind was racing. Nobody roamed here at this time, Charlie – my dad- wouldn't have sent a search party because he knew I went for a _walk._ And it wasn't THAT late anyways.

Before I had the time to make out who they were, a horde of men in black cloaks appeared before my eyes. It is funny how I knew who they were without having met them before. Their pale faces, blood red eyes, their sync and the aura of the royalty around them didn't make me wonder too long about their identities. I had seen them before once- in a different life ages ago- in one of the paintings at the Cullens when Carlisle had lived with them, in another era altogether. But there was no difference in those faces and the faces of their most prized servants that stood before me now. In the faces of the army standing in front of me I could only see extreme loyalty.

_Not towards me, of course. _

Of all of them standing before me I couldn't have made out another familiar face – one which I had met- if he hadn't slid away from the rest of crowd. The same face, the same eyes and the same speed but different because he was the only one from whose both royalty and loyalty wasn't radiating, because he had lived with the nomads not them and had no share of liking towards them either. He wasn't smiling but there was a hint of familiarity when he saw me and his lips twitched a little bit.

There before me in Forks, stood the Volturi army and the familiar face, Laurent.


End file.
